El Hombre Perfecto
by rxs.isawesome.dctp
Summary: —Bienvenido al vecindario, nuevo vecino! Conoce a mi familia y a nuestro perfecto arbol de mangos!—. Y asi comienza la infancia de Sakura mientras juega con ranas, Sasuke con mirada enojada, y el arbol de mango que los ve crecer. SasuSaku. AU.


— Termine con él.

Sasuke ni siquiera quito la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, concentrándose en la parte donde Otelo estaba matando a Desdémona, aun sin saber de su inocencia en toda la situación. Hubo un suave movimiento tras de él antes de que algo suave golpeara con su nuca, aunque no hiciera mucho impacto. Intentando no voltear los ojos, los mantuvo en el libro.

— Si. Te oí.

—Bueno no estás diciendo nada.

—Hn.

Hubo un azotón tras de él, seguido por alguien suspirando de la exasperación. Después, silencio. Veinte minutos después, el silencio continuo lo suficiente para que Sasuke recordara que ella _nunca _estaba callada por tanto tiempo. Así que levanto la vista y se sorprendió de encontrarla toda desparramada sobre su mochila, con la mirada en el techo y haciendo un puchero.

—¿Sakura?

Silencio.

—Sakura. — Lo volvió a intentar. Cuando aun no dijo nada, él suspiro y cerro su libro. Después se puso de pie y fue a sentarse en la cama a lado de ella, intentando pensar en que decirle.

Su primer novio había sido un bastardo de proporciones épicas, y todos en la escuela lo sabían. Pero Sakura parecía estar ciega a todo eso — o por lo menos lo ignoro mientras estaba con el chico, prefiriendo presumirlo y mantener el teatro de que eran dos enamorados en su propio mundo. Ese mundo se destruyo cuando encontró a Deidara haciendo el tango horizontal con una chica menor que ella en el laboratorio de física, donde Ino y Sakura al parecer habían planeado hacer trabajo extra ese dia.

Cuando aun no hablo, Sasuke finalmente decidió ser franco.

—No es como si te hubiera gustado tanto.

Silencio. Y después Sakura suspiro y finalmente volteo la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Cierto.

—Y no es como si no te vas a olvidar de él en…en un dia o dos.

—Cierto.

—Y no es como si fueras a comenzar a perseguir a mi hermano otra vez.

Lo último fue un chiste, claro – excepto que Sasuke debió haberse dado cuenta de lo malo que era para hacer chistes, y que jamás debió haber intentado hacer un en primer lugar. Aun así, fue suficiente para que un brillo contemplativo apareciera en los verdes ojos de Sakura y esta se iluminara considerablemente.

Debió haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

—Esa es una muy buena idea, Sasuke-kun!

Realmente, debió haberla cerrado.

.

.

.

**El hombre perfecto.**

_Por: cutecrazyice._

_Traducido: rxs._

_._

_._

.

. . .

Cuando Haruno Sakura conoció a Uchiha Sasuke en las primeras semanas de primavera, no fue querer a primera vista.

Acababa de cumplir siete años el dia entes y estaba felizmente jugando con su nuevo set de té vespertino que su padre y su madre le habían dado, junto con una rebanada de pastel de mantequilla de maní que le habían guardado. Técnicamente era de mañana, pero la pequeña niña pelirosa no veía el daño en comenzar la "fiesta" temprano con sus amigos – una babosa llamada Tsunade, una serpiente de hule llamada Orochimaru, y una rana muy mojada llamada Jiraiya. La rana no estaba cooperando, brincaba por todo el pasto en vez de quedarse sentado en la silla rosa que ella le había puesto allí. Por lo menos Tsunade y Orochimaru se estaban portando bien, y dejaban que le sirviera sus bebidas sin mucho escándalo.

Fue en la segunda taza y la tercera mordida del pastel que una camioneta se acerco al patio de la otra casa, seguida por un carro azul marino. Una mujer y un hombre salieron y fueron directamente a la gran casa, seguidos de un pequeño niño con el pelo negro y los ojos negros que observaba el vecindario con interés. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta de su presencia, y de todos los brillantes objetos que había en su pequeña mesa de plástico. Después se dio cuenta de la babosa (que se estaba resbalando del asiento) y de la enorme rana (que ahora se paseaba por la mesa), y arrugo la nariz.

Ella lo saludo con la mano y grito que su nombre era Sakura y _bienvenido al vecindario nuevo vecino! Conoce a mi familia y a nuestro perfecto árbol de mango!_

El la ignoro. Ella determino que él era un niño repulsivo que simplemente no sabia divertirse con lindos y pequeños animales.

El dia siguiente su madre a visitar a los nuevos vecinos, los Uchiha, y la llevo consigo, una mano agarrándola y la otra llevando una tarta de manzana hecho a la perfección. Cuando la puerta se abrió, había un joven niño con ojos negros y pelo negro que parecía un poco más grande que ella. Cuando su madre las introdujo a ambas, él asintió con la cabeza y les pregunto si querían entrar.

Después le sonrió a ella. —Es un placer conocerte, Sakura-san.

Cuando Sakura conoció a Uchiha Itachi en esas primeras semanas de primavera, no fue querer a primera vista.

Fue amor.

. . .

Su cumpleaños número nueve consistió de intentar que su padre le hiciera una fiesta, intentar poner a Jiraiya en los pantalones de Sasuke para hacerlo gritar como una niña, e intentar que Itachi se diera cuenta de su pelo largo, el cual ella se había dejado crecer porque había escuchado una conversación donde Sasuke le decía a un compañero de clases, Uzumaki Naruto, que la chica ideal de Itachi tenía un largo pelo que volaba con el viento. Por supuesto, Naruto se rio hasta morir y dijo que Itachi simplemente quería una chica con pelo largo porque _él _tenía el pelo largo, y no quería que lo confundieran con la chica.

Sakura lo golpeo en la nariz eses dia y consiguió que este se enamorara de ella desde entonces.

Su intento por atraer la atención de Itachi no funciono muy bien, porque Itachi ni siquiera estuvo en la fiesta. En vez de eso, hizo que Sasuke le diera su regalo – un suéter morado que al parecer venia de toda la familia, aunque a ella le gustaba pensar que venía solo de él. Sakura termino usando el suéter cada vez que ella andaba por allí, consiguiendo una sonrisa y un movimiento con la cabeza de él que a su vez la tenia chillando felizmente en los gruñones oídos de Sasuke.

Cinco semanas después, el suéter se arruino cuando Naruto accidentalmente derramo pintura naranja sobre él, determinada a conservarlo, Sakura lo tendió sobre su silla de plástico, llamándolo su trono real.

Se convirtió en el lugar favorito de Tsunade.

. . .

— ¿Por qué sigues molestándolo?

A los doce años, Sakura entendió que Sasuke jamás entendería lo que significaba no conseguir que el amor de tu vida te mirara como si fueras la única persona en el mundo y nadie mas fuera digno de tu atención. Había leído suficientes novelas románticas de la hermana mayor de Kiba para estar segura que dichas cosas existían, y ni sus dos vecinos la iban a detener en su determinación por ganar su corazón.

O por lo menos intentar que la llevara en una cita.

—No lo estoy _molestando. _Estoy expresando mi amor.

—Che. Es una molestia.

Sakura simplemente le mando un gesto seco, prefiriendo mirar afuera de la ventana del cuarto de Sasuke y esperar a que Itachi llegara a casa de la escuela. Naruto llego más temprano, obviamente con el propósito de ver a Sakura e intentar obtener su atención. Esta actividad inútil molestaba a Sasuke a tal grado que termino dejándolos solos y saliendo afuera a jugar futbol en el patio.

Claro que, Naruto lo siguió, gritando sobre que era el mejor jugador.

Cuando Itachi llego a casa, Sasuke y Naruto estaban cansados y Sakura estaba aburrida- pero todo es cambio cuando los chicos vieron que traía el muchacho mayor en las manos, y cuando Sakura simplemente lo vio a _él_.

— ¡Pastel! ¡Trajiste pastel! ¡Y la cena! ¡GENIAL! — Naruto grito feliz, ya había empezado a salivar.

Itachi sonrió. —Mamá me lo pidió. Ella y papá van a llegar tarde esta noche de su reunión de caridad. Tus papas también, Sakura.

Todos comieron con gusto. Cuando la cena termino y el pastel fue servido, el Uchiha mayor partió un pedazo para Sakura, diciéndole que se lo comiera y que se llenara antes de ir a casa.

Ella floto en las nubes por semanas.

. . .

Tenía catorce cuando decidió darle una serenata.

—Esto es una mala idea.

Contando las flores en su mano para asegurarse de tenerlas todas, Sakura ignoro a Sasuke, quien la miraba con enojo.

—Una muy _muy _mala idea.

Corrección: la miraba con ganas de _matarla._

—Psh. Como sea. Me lo debes.

Frunciendo el ceño porque era cierto, no tuvo otra opción mas que escalar tras de ella con la pesada guitarra agarrada a su hombro y cintura por un cordón. No fue nada fácil, entre que Sakura se resbalaba la mitad del tiempo y el ayudándola a subir, todo mientras se mantenían callados.

Nunca _jamás _hubiera él aceptado si no fuera por esa apuesta – la de una competencia de comer ramen, donde la opción del perdedor era seguir las órdenes de Sakura un dia, o las de Naruto.

Por lo menos la de Sakura era más fácil que la demanda de Naruto de que besara a todas sus fans en la mejilla. Ech.

—Más arriba Sasuke-kun.

—Che. Nos vamos a caer.

—No claro que no. Puedo ver una rama mas resistente arriba.

—Esto es ridículo.

—_Tú _eres ridículo. Ahora empuja, por favor.

Lo hizo, y cinco minutos después, estaban en la rama deseada, acomodándose. Estaba exactamente afuera de la ventana del Uchiha mayor, el lugar perfecto para que Sasuke comenzara a tocar su guitarra mientras Sakura cantaba su amor.

Sasuke había empezado a preguntarse si debió haber tomado la apuesta del rubio idiota para empezar.

—Sasuke-kun! — siseo ella emocionada. —Sus cortinas están abiertas! Y su ventana también!

—Tch. Esto es _ridículo._

—Comienza. — Sakura ordeno.

—Hn—

—Comieeenza.

Gruñendo, Sasuke empezó. La chica rosada afino sus oídos y estiro su cuello, esperando el primer acorde e intentando obtener un vistazo de su único y verdadero amor. El acorde sonó y ella abrió la boca, lista para exponer su alma y corazón…

Se detuvo. Se quedo mirando. La luz se prendió, y ella pudo ver a Itachi – solo que no estaba solo, y su cara estaba ocupada frotando el cuello de una chica, que después beso en los labios.

Una muy bella chica.

Se lleno de pánico y se empezó echar a atrás, sin escuchar la voz alarmada de Sasuke y olvidándose completamente de que no estaba en el suelo, sino en un lugar muy alto donde cualquier movimiento repentino podía ser catastrófico – pero era demasiado tarde.

Hubo un sentimiento de flotar por el aire antes de que un fuerte 'crack' llegara a sus oídos, y después adormecimiento. Sintió el suelo, y sus piernas, y el horrible sonido y el grito de Sasuke antes de que todo se volviera obscuro.

A Sasuke lo castigaron un mes.

Sakura consiguió un tobillo roto y un corazón aun más roto.

. . .

Sasuke tenía dieciséis cuando Sakura comenzó a salir con un chico llamado Kankuro, a quien parecía gustarle los tatuajes y el arte en el cuerpo en demasía.

—Es raro.

—Claro que _no._

—Es más raro que el bastardo.

—Hey, ese es mi novio del que estás hablando.

—De tres días. Hn.

—Durara mas, —Sakura contradijo.

Duro un mes.

Su siguiente novio era un estudiante para ser enfermero llamado Kabuto, cuyo brillo detrás de esos lentes hacia a Sasuke pensar que lo único que quería era cortar a Sakura y experimentar con sus intestinos.

Ese duro dos meses.

Su tercer novio era un frecuente maldiciente, fanático religioso llamado Hidan, cuyo blanco cabello lleno de gel hacía pensar a Sasuke que no era tan joven como se decía. También, por como hablaba de su religión hacia que el Uchiha estuviera algo preocupado.

— ¿Que tan segura estas de que no te va a sacrificar en un culto?

—Pfft. Sobre que estás hablando.

—Sobre tu nuevo trofeo.

Sakura frunció el ceño. —Solo estas celoso porque no soy una retardada social como tú. Y él es sexy y lindo, Sasuke-kun.

—Probablemente ya tiene el cuchillo listo.

—Ya. Cállate.

Su relación con Hidan duro dos semanas, porque como Sasuke lo había dicho – _si _había estado planeando usar la virginidad de Sakura como parte de un sacrificio. El bastardo.

Deidara, el cuarto, era lo suficientemente normal, excepto que tenía una obsesión con el barro y los fuegos artificiales a tal grado que hacía pensar a Sasuke (y hasta a Naruto) que probablemente sonaba con convertirse en un terrorista – eso o entrar a un concurso de belleza por la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba poniéndole atención a su cabello. Cuando la noticia de que él la había engañado y que Sakura lo había botado, y de que, tres semanas después Itachi había terminado con su novia, no tardo mucho para que ella de nuevo comenzara a molestarlo sobre cómo ganar el corazón de el Uchiha mayor.

—Creí que ya lo habías superado.

—_Jamás _lo superare, Sasuke-kun. Créelo.

—Hn. Deja de sonar como Naruto.

Y la planeación – por lo menos de parte de ella – comenzó.

. . .

Su primera idea fue darle una serenata de nuevo, pero esta vez con una canasta de mangos fuera de la puerta de su cuarto y tal vez una grabadora con sus canciones favoritas de ella. Sasuke la había llamado cursi y declaro que habría sido llamada aun más nerd que Naruto si procedía con ese plan de kínder.

Su segunda idea fue poner su olor en áreas esenciales del cuarto de Itachi hasta que el la deseara como si fueras su eterna salvación (Sus palabras). Sasuke inmediatamente lo rechazo, diciendo quera era demasiado cursi y cliché para si quiera ser creíble.

Cuando se le ocurrió su tercera idea, Sasuke deseo que le hubiera dicho que si a las primeras dos.

—No.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿por favor?

—Por supuesto que no.

Estaban en la cocina, Sakura estaba sentada en la barra y él estaba intentando cortar algunos tomates sin mucho espaviento – pero ella estaba intentando _ser_ el espaviento.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿_por favor?_

—Es ridículo.

—Es brillante.

Mirándola como si se acabara de comer una bolsa de tierra, Sasuke la miro con fastidio. —No voy a besarte para que mi hermano se ponga celoso.

—Pero va a funcionar!

—Tch. Tus niños trofeo nunca funcionaron.

—_No los estaba usando _para hacerlo sentir celoso.

Una pausa.

—Ok, tal vez un poco, inconscientemente – pero el punto es, esta vez sí tenemos un plan.

—Haruno, ¿en serio crees que mi hermano va a caer con tus tácticas de ramera?

—Uchiha, _no son _de ramera! Y van a funcionar!

—No lo harán.

—Está bien, entonces. Qué crees _tú _que funcionara?

El silencio continuo lo suficiente para que ella asumiera que a él no le importaba que si funcionaria. Sakura estaba a punto de expresar su frustración cuando él la asecho (si la _asecho_) y le hizo una franca pregunta.

— ¿Realmente quieres saber que quiere mi hermano? ¿En una chica?

La sobresalto tanto que no supo que decir por un momento antes de recuperarse y asentir.

—Por supuesto. ¿Sabes algo? ¿Lo que sea?

Sasuke suspiro con resignación. Después dio un paso al frente, parándose entre sus piernas e intentando que sus manos dejaran de moverse. Hubo una pequeña riña mientras ella argumentaba que el simplemente estaba intentando ser pervertido y el argumentaba que no estaba interesado en ella de esa manera _cállate, Sakura._

Él comenzó a hablar – y porque sus manos estaban atrapadas y tenía demasiada curiosidad, ella escucho.

—No le gusta el engaño.

—Entendido.

— No le gustan las chicas agresivas.

Oh.

—No le gustan las chicas que hablan demasiado.

Cerró la boca y lo miro con furia.

—También, no es un pervertido. En vez de tocar tus piernas o tu pecho, como estoy seguro de que estas acostumbrada- lo miro con aun más furia, - él va a hacer esto.

Puso sus manos en su cintura y la acerco, haciendo que sus caras casi chocaran.

— ¿Sasuke?

Ignorándola, continuo explicándole como a Itachi le gustaban las chicas listas en inteligentes que no eran capaces de celos o traición, que eran felices con pasar el tiempo discutiendo política arte y cosas de la vida que importaran. Sus ojos se iluminaron, y una sonrisa se aprecio en sus labios mientras se dio cuenta de que el Itachi que Sasuke estaba describiendo era aun más perfecto de lo que ella inicialmente había pensado. La sonrisa se desvaneció cuando los pulgares de Sasuke comenzaron a frotar sus codos – un acto inocente que hizo que su corazón brincara y lo mirara con sorpresa, antes de darse cuenta que él había inclinado su cabeza para poderla mirar a los ojos.

—… ¿Sasuke?

—Hn.

—Así es como Itachi me vería?

—Hn.

Fue en medio de esa sesión de mirarse fijamente que Itachi entro, recién salido de bañarse con su mochila del gimnasio.

—Oh. Estoy interrumpiendo.

El solo pensar que el Uchiha se iría con la conclusión de que había interrumpido algo cuando claramente _no lo había hecho _fue suficiente para hacer que Sakura entrar en pánico – y cuando entraba en pánico, no era la persona mas cabal del mundo, y tendía a decir lo primero que se le viniera a la mente.

—Sasuke, ¿quieres montar mi palanca?

En vez de los celos que había ella predicho, Itachi simplemente se le quedo viendo con una expresión extraña antes de sonreír y amablemente excusarse.

Una semana después, Sasuke aun lo consideraba el momento más vergonzoso de sus vidas.

. . .

Tenía diecisiete cuando se canso de ser bien portada alrededor de Itachi y otra idea le llego.

— ¿Sasuke-kun, quien tiene mas fuerza de voluntad? ¿Tú o Itachi?

— ¿Hn?

— ¿Fuerza de voluntad? Ya sabes, ¿quién puede resistir más la tentación?

—Los dos.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí, —contesto con confianza y un toque de arrogancia. —Los Uchihas somos así.

Ella inclino la cabeza, considerándolo. —Hmm. Entonces si te beso, ¿dices que me resistirás?

—No seas ridícula, Sakura.

—Ok.

Hubo una pausa antes de que él se encontrara repentinamente acostado en la cama. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ella ya estaba sobre él, las palmas de sus manos en su pecho y una determinación en sus ojos de hierro. Ya sabiendo que era lo que intentaba, Sasuke volteo los ojos.

—Eres un idiota.

—No. Esto es una brillante idea.

Y porque era Sakura y la conocía desde toda la vida, sabía cual era la mejor manera de hacer que parara – y eso era sin reaccionar. Si se quedaba en esa posición sin protestar o resistir, ella eventualmente se cansaría de esta estúpida idea y _lo dejaría en paz._

—Lo que sea que estas planeando, no va a funcionar. No me excitare, Sakura.

—Ya veremos, —murmuro ella.

Y después comenzó su autoproclamada misión.

Comenzó lenta y suave, dándole besos donde sabía que su mamá tendía a hacerlo – la mejilla. Después descendió, besos de mariposa sobre toda su cara hasta llegar al área donde el cuello conecta con el hombro, y se concentro allí.

El besar se volvió chupar.

— ¿Está funcionando?

—Hn.

Traducción: No.

Ella le subió la camisa, a pesar de que él se congelo por un momento – y después puso su boca allí, y sintió un ligero estremecimiento.

Traducción: _Te tengo, Sasuke-kun._

No supo en qué punto se dejaron llevar, y siguieron cuando debieron haber parado. Tal vez fue cuando sus manos se enredaron en su cabello, jalándola hacia arriba. Tal vez fue cuando ella regreso, y comenzó a besarlo en la boca con toda la pasión embotellada de no poder hacer eso con Itachi. Tal vez fue cuando él comenzó a corresponder. De repente lo que era un experimento y supuestamente un chiste comenzó a salir de control, al encontrar las manos de Sasuke un lugar en sus caderas – y no tardo mucho en intentar detener que ella se contoneara.

—Mierda, Sakura, —Gruño.

Las palabras mandaron una explosión de cosquilleo y alarma en su cabeza, que fueron rápidamente olvidadas cuando su boca comenzó a dominarla, invadiendo cada célula en ella hasta que el cosquilleo se volvió una niebla de lujuria, y no hubo mas espacio para el pensamiento racional. Sintió sus manos bajo su blusa, subiéndola mientras una palma quemaba su pecho cubierto por el bra y lo apretujaba. Su respiración se detuvo. Y sin pensar, bajo y presiono sus caderas – cosa que fue galardonada con un profundo gemido masculino que vibro en su cuello e hizo corto circuito en todos sus sentidos.

Y de repente sintió que la empujaron, y su boca sus manos y su piel ya no estaban.

Cuando sus sentidos regresaron, lo encontró sentado en la orilla de la cama, y ella acostada. Ambos estaban jadeando, ella mirando su espalda y él mirando el suelo.

Silencio.

Entonces Sakura hablo calladamente. —Creí…creí que tenias fuerza de voluntad.

—Soy un hombre, —Sasuke le dijo francamente. —Y olvidemos que esto pasó.

—Ok.

Esa noche, cuando estaba en cama e intentaba dormir, Sakura no supo que era peor – el sonido de la puerta al irse él, o el hecho de que no podía olvidar como él se lo había pedido.

. . .

No fue sino hasta que encontró a Sasuke besando a una de tercer año en el closet de la escuela que le cayó el veinte, y acido quemo su pecho y su garganta.

Era hora de aclarar esa confusión.

. . .

—Sasuke-kun?

—Hn.

—Solo para aclarar – lo que paso será nuestro secreto, ok?

—Hn.

—Y no va a cambiar nada.

—Hn.

—No esperes que me enamore de ti y arruine nuestra amistad.

—Tch. Igual digo.

. . .

Tenía diecisiete cuando termino con su compañera de besos, y ella se sintió feliz de que lo tenía para ella solita de nuevo. Era egoísta y algo arrogante de su parte, pero tal vez ella así era egoísta – queriendo tener a los dos Uchiha que probablemente tenían mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo libre que juntarse (y enamorarse, en el caso de uno) con una chica promedio como ella.

Se invito a si misma a su cuarto para una repentina pijamada, y comenzó a hablar de los últimos chismes que Ino le había contado, de las ultimas payasadas de Naruto y de la manera que Itachi había pasado unos cuantos minutos con ella ayer hablando de sus ambiciones en la vida.

A la mitad de su conversación, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no había dicho nada y simplemente estaba viendo el techo. Después de un minuto de silencio, el hablo las palabras que hicieron que su respiración se detuviera.

—Tal vez ya no deberías pasar la noche aquí. No deberíamos ser tan cercanos ya, o Itachi pensara que estamos saliendo. No te ayudara.

Se sentía como si no hubiera aire en sus pulmones mientras su corazón se apretujaba, tan dolorosamente que tuvo que parpadear para mantener sus ojos claros.

—Eso es verdad, —dijo ella brillando. —Eres muy listo. — le dijo adiós y dejo el cuarto tan rápido como pudo, sintiéndose la mas grande perdedora en el mundo.

Tal vez lo era.

. . .

— ¡Sakura-chan, mi amada flor, te vez tan hermosa hoy!

Sakura sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. —Gracias, Lee.

— ¡Y te amare por el resto de mi vida!

—Gracias, Lee. Eres muy dulce.

— ¡Y jamás dudare en decírtelo – siempre seré honesto con mis sentimientos hacia ti, Sakura-chan!

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

. . .

En su cumpleaños dieciocho, después de la fiesta sorpresa que Ino preparo terminara y que el fin de semana se acercara al dar la medianoche, ella fue al cuarto de Itachi, y le dijo como lo había amado desde que era una niña, y que ese amor aun era puro y brillante. Al principio, el estuvo callado, mirándole mientras ella estaba a la mitad del cuarto, nerviosa, esperanzada, y algo tomada.

—Lo sé.

Su respuesta la tomo desprevenida, y lo miro con la boca abierta.

—Siempre lo he sabido, Sakura. No eras muy buena escondiéndolo.

Ella se quedo boquiabierta un rato mas, intentando procesar la información en su mente algo borracha – tal vez fue el hecho de que estaba procesándolo lentamente lo que hizo que no se diera cuenta de que el ya se había levantado de la cama y estaba frente a ella. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta, ella lo miro a los ojos y dejo salir las palabras que se sentían tan naturales como su siguiente respiración.

—Bésame.

Él suavemente le atrapo contra la pared mas cercana e hizo como ella le pidió.

Se sintió glorioso y con propósito y tan caliente como lo había esperado, y ella se permitió el corresponderle – las manos calientes y abrumadoras en su piel, la boca que capturaba la suya y la mordisqueaba casi hambrienta. Después entro el pánico, alarmas sonando en su cabeza y diciéndole que esto estaba mal, que esto no debía pasar – hasta que se expandió como fuego por todo su sistema, apretujando su corazón y haciéndola empujarlo.

Cuando miro por encima del hombro de él, vio a Sasuke parado afuera de la puerta del cuarto, frio y sin expresión.

—Por favor cierren la puerta cuando estén ocupados.

Después se fue, dejándola con Itachi quien se había alejado ahora, observándola calladamente mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento y finalmente lo miro a los ojos. Estaba roja de pies a cabeza, su mente y corazón peleando una batalla que decidió hacerse presente en ese momento, fea y real y tan dolorosa.

Su cara se cayó al caer la comprensión como piezas de un rompecabezas cayendo en sus lugares.

La cara de él tenía la sombra de una sonrisa triste. —Aaah. Supongo que ese no fue el beso que esperabas.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —No, no es eso. El beso…fue perfecto.

—No todo lo que es perfecto es correcto.

Era verdad.

Se disculpo y salió corriendo.

. . .

Sasuke la encontró en su patio, escondida bajo su árbol de mango y viendo las estrellas. Había lágrimas secándose en sus parpados, que rápidamente, que rápidamente intento quitarse en cuanto lo vio.

—Detente.

—Puedo llorar cuando yo quiera…

—Deja de escondérmelo.

Abruptamente, se detuvo y volteo a mirarlo.

— ¿Qué?

La impaciencia sutilmente se esparció por todas sus facciones iluminadas por la luna, se sentó a su lado e hizo un sonido similar al de un tigre listo para atacar.

— ¿Te lastimo?

— ¿Itachi? Claro que no.

—Que te hizo.

— ¿Qué?

—Deja de esconderlo, — le repitió él, antes de tomar su cara en sus manos y revisarla rápidamente. Era un chequeo tan eficiente que ella debió haber o estado feliz por su preocupación, o enojada porque estaba metiéndose en sus asuntos básicamente cuando él le dijo que lo dejara solo.

En vez de eso, se rio. Rio y rio hasta que estaba rodando en el suelo, y el pasto le daba más y más cosquillas. No se había dado cuenta que las lagrimas también salían junto con su risa hasta que las manos de Sasuke tocaron su piel y se las enjugaron.

La risa se volvió en sollozos incontrolables, y por un momento se pregunto si se estaría volviendo loca.

—Estoy loca. Estoy loca y soy estúpida. Y tú debes alejarte.

No pareció importarle porque la tomo en sus brazos y la ayudo a sobrellevarlo.

. . .

— ¿Sakura-chan?

—Hmm?

—Estas enamorada de él.

— ¿Itachi? No.

—Estoy hablando del otro Uchiha.

Tal vez no debió ser tan sorprendente, pero como quiera se sorprendió al mirar en los profundos ojos azules de Naruto verla a ella con tal madurez (cuando creció tanto?) – y algunas pizcas de travesura, por su puesto.

— ¿Soy tan obvia?

—Nah. Solo te conozco así de bien. Tú fuiste mi primer amor, después de todo.

Ella se sonrojo, y absorbió sus palabras.

— ¿Qué? Pero el me conoce aun mas. Si tu puedes averiguarlo…

—Oh, ya sabes lo socialmente constipado que es el bastardo. Puede ser bástate estúpido.

Ella sonrió.

— ¿Entonces, cuando vas a decirle?

—No lo hare. El amor no correspondido no es mutuo.

Silencio.

— ¿Sakura-chan?

— ¿Hmm?

—Odio decir esto, pero tú también eres bastante estúpida.

. . .

Al amanecer del cumpleaños número dieciocho de él, despertó con su olor, y música sonando desde afuera de su cuarto. Mente alerta al instante aun cuando estaba intentado contener un bostezo, abrió las ventanas y se llevo la sorpresa más grande de su vida.

Había un hombre sentado en una rama, con un radio portátil a su lado y un mango en su mano. Su expresión le decía claramente que el radio era todo lo que ella iba a conseguir, porque é_l jamás iba a cantar para ella aunque el mundo se callera en pedazos, muchas gracias. _El adorado hit de Lady Gaga sobre diversión y palancas sonaba en el aire, probablemente la canción más ridícula para tocar en un momento así.

—Esa no es la canción correcta, —le dijo.

—Hn.

—Se supone que es palanca no palo.

—Hn.

—No creas que me puedes conquistar fácilmente. _No soy _tan fácil como crees.

—Tch. ¿Qué es un año comparado con once?

— ¿Qué?

—No estás sorda Haruno. Solo ciega.

El sentido de sus palabras corrió dentro de ella como una burbuja de felicidad explotando, e intento contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con hacer que su corazón explotara también.

Oh. _Oh._

— ¿Once, enserio? Eres todo un mártir, Sasuke-kun.

—Y tú eres muy estúpida.

La sonrisa no pudo ser contenida más, y ella tampoco se molesto en intentar.

— ¿Dónde está mi canasta de mangos, mi adorable hombre?

Él frunció el ceño.

Y ella pensó, _allí._

_Allí está mi hombre imperfecto._

Itachi tenía razón, después de todo.

. . .

Tenían diecinueve, y de alguna manera, estaban en la cima del mundo.

—Entonces estaba pensando en un dueto para la fiesta sorpresa de Itachi.

—No.

—Sasuke-kun…

—No.

—Pero a Mikoto le va a encantar!

—Tch. La lo habías dicho.

—Y Fugaku-san estará aun mas orgulloso de ti!

—Sakura…

—Por favor?

—…No voy a cantar Lady Gaga para el cumpleaños de mi hermano.

—Si lo haces, montare tu palanca. Esta noche.

—Sakura?

—Sí.

—Cállate.

Terminaron cantando una canción Japonesa – bueno Sakura canto. Sasuke toco la guitarra a regañadientes y pensó _esto es tonto. _Pero por lo menos ella estaba a su lado. Hasta que fueran viejos de preferencia.

A veces era tan cursi, que debería ahorcarse.

Realmente, debería hacerlo.

* * *

**Nota: **Hola!

Si si lo prometi el viernes! pero salio mas temprano! JAJA asi que disfruten! Esta historia es de cutecrazyice de la cual ya habia yo escrito 18 Cosas.

**_Un pequeño comentario. _**

A todos mis lectores:

Yo escribo por gusto, traducir es mi pasion y es algo que hago desde el fondo de mi corazon. Esperando que ustedes lo disfruten y se diviertan leyendolo tanto como yo lo hago traduciendolo.

Pero sus reviews son un factor fundamental para que yo escriba, un simple "Gracias! Me gusto tu historia!" o un "Sigue asi!" vale el mundo para mi. En mi ultima historia, Encantador de Serpientes, no recibi mas que **dos** reviews...podran imaginarse lo confundida que estuve. Y hasta cierto punto lo triste que me senti; no toma mas que dos minutos decir gracias, y hacerle el dia a tu escritor/traductor.

Y no es una obligacion no estoy diciendo que demando reviews, pero si tomen en cuenta que si fuera su historia tal vez a ustedes tambien les gustaria que la gente reconociera su esfuerzo del que ellos han disfrutado, con un simple 'Gracias'. Y no es solo para esta humilde traductora que solo busca practicar su pasion...es para TODOS los que nos dedicamos a plasmar en este sitio lo que mas adoramos hacer...

**ASI QUE ROMPAMOS ESTA CADENA DE NO REVIEWS**! Seamos agradecidos con las personas que nos dan y demos tambien a cambio!

A cada una de mis lectoras GRACIAS! Gracias y sigan por aqui. LOS QUIERO!

Bien ya esto se volvio una laaarga nota jajaja...pero bueno :P

Hasta la proxima,

rxs

PS: Siguiente proyecto UVM cap 5


End file.
